


手枪车

by SummerAut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAut/pseuds/SummerAut
Summary: 性感李sir 在线玩枪





	手枪车

李马克把枪推进他的身体时，想着实在没有什么比金属更适合装点他的身体，可可蛋糕被锋利的刀叉切开流出馥郁的覆盆子甜浆。  
上台前他全身都打上了高光液，镁光灯照耀像是人鱼的尾巴浸在湖水和月光里，蜜涌一般的皮肤上长出荧蓝间着绯红色的鳞片。像是个误入魔窟的异世界美人，要在靡靡的音乐里充当个不值钱的玩物，一件件除掉自己的衣裳，作为向人类祈求庇佑和怜惜的筹码。  
但是他是俱乐部里最炙手可热的明星，满场最奢蜜任性的那个，踩着纸钞铺就的舞台才肯稍稍揭开珠玉琳琅的外衣，露出些软烂潮湿的秘密。不语时他习惯性撅起嘴唇，仿佛要被吻晕才好，张口又像是塞壬的歌声，勾着狂热的人们在台下伸长了手拿厚厚一沓纸钞心甘情愿掉进陷阱。  
李马克坐在下面看着他秘密的情人在台上轻易牵扯着全场的性欲，缀着金色闪片的裙子一边垂到小腿，另一边甚至遮不住屁股。在场没谁希望他还穿着这件裙子，但是也没谁不承认不会有比他更适合这条裙子的人。他在舞台上缠绵地扭动，像是爱潮捧出初生的阿布罗狄斯，是男人的阴茎变成的，注定要依靠阴茎的疼爱才能存活，但他又是性欲的掌控者，是爱情的操纵者。是男人的奴隶，也是男人的主人，会献媚讨好，也会颐指气使。  
没有人想到李警督李马克也会出现在这种不入流的地方，虽然即使在这种失去理智的场所，他仍然看起来体面。也没有人会想到李马克会在婊子窝里有一个情人，更没有人想到在舞台结束，所有的观众和舞者硬着或湿着离开这里后，聚光灯的中央还会再上演一场香艳情事。  
李马克干脆地撕掉他那件半脱的裙子，远远地扔在一边，像一团蛇蜕。伊甸园里最邪恶狡猾的蛇，吸食过禁果甜美汁水而化出人型，现在被李马克拉开大腿压在舞台上，犯下原罪的囚犯等待审判和惩戒。  
他腿上绑着一条金色的大腿链，勒得有些紧，边缘处溢出软肉，像被什么隐形的手禁锢着。腰上也松垮垮地挂着一条细一些的金属链，前后各延伸出一条分叉通到丁字裤里。说是丁字裤也勉强，不过两三条细窄的布料胡乱地裹着，现在也被潮水般地喷溅的爱液打湿拧成更细的细绳被钩到一边，下体毫无保留地裸露在强烈的灯光下，漂亮得像是陈列馆里的展品。  
“想不到李sir还有这样的兴趣爱好。”他巧笑着，朗姆酒一样的眼睛盯着李马克，故意作出上目线的样子。  
但是李马克知道身下这具身体在紧张，在枪抵着穴口时瞬间崩紧的小腿和像小鹿一样抖动了两下的瞳孔，这种恐惧让李马克觉得格外可爱，像是风情万种的外壳被撬开一个口子，里面藏着一个小女孩儿，打雷的天气里会拖着枕头躲进自己的怀抱里来。  
李马克握住他的胯骨，拿着枪开始在他身体里缓缓抽插，“我今天刚刚击毙了一个。”李马克俯下身子凑在他耳边，身下的身子突然开始颤动，穴肉裹紧冰冷的枪管想要阻止这个正义凶器的入侵，又像是挽留，要把冰都暖成水。  
枪管的动作突然快起来，李马克握着枪的手被一股股潮液打湿，另一只手勾起他胯间缠着的细链在会阴研磨，折磨这具身体变成天下第一等的快事。他搂着李马克的脖子，被快感俘获，细碎的呻吟渐渐变得大声起来，李马克偏头去吻他丰润的嘴唇，去舔他小巧的珠贝一样的牙齿，去吻他脸上和眼睑上潮水般涌起的红色。刚刚在舞台上放肆扭动的身体在李马克怀里像一个可以被随意摆弄的性爱娃娃。  
他伸出一只手去够李马克握着枪的手，小小软软的只能搭在李马克的手背上，意作阻止却只有暧昧的抚摸到像在催促。  
李马克伸出手指扣在扳机上，那只手似乎感知到李马克要做什么，挣扎的动作突然激烈起来，人鱼一样的身体被狠狠搂在怀里无助地颤动。  
“哥哥……不要不要…求你了…”李马克对上他水淋淋的眼睛，小女孩儿终于脱掉了全部的外壳蜷进自己怀里，是他畏惧的雷电，也是他安全的港湾。  
“咔哒”李马克扣下扳机。他在剧烈的颤动里迎来高潮，火变成了水，软塌在李马克怀里。李马克的衬衫扣子还整整齐齐全扣着，只是被攥在手里抓出些褶皱，他却赤裸裸的在镁光灯下被玩弄着，台下的眼睛好像都没离开，看着他被一把手枪玩到高潮。两厢对比，饶是他也有些难为情，埋进李马克的颈侧，不肯抬头。  
李马克把没有子弹的枪拔出来扔到一边，黑色的枪管上沾着暧昧的水渍。一切才刚刚开始……


End file.
